This Is Why Lavi And Yu Dont Drink
by FearIsButFearItself
Summary: Lavi recalls the events of last night to Lenalee...but, why is she mad?


Lenalee: Lavi, have you seen Kanda today? He wasn't at school, and he won't answer his phone.

Lavi: Yeahhhhh, we were hanging out last night, and i spent the night at his house…it was fun~!

~**FLASHBACK~**

Yu: -totally wasted- LAVIIII~~~~~~! I'm, BORED! I wanna play with the unicorns and frolic with them to wonder land~!

Lavi: Uhm…Yu…I think you had a bit to much…let me just take that, -attempts to take away vodka-

Yu: NO. -moves vodka out of Lavi's reach- MINE.

Lavi: Yu, you've had to much! Just give me the vodka, alright?

Yu: -glares at Lavi as if he was the spawn of satan…or just satan himself- MINE!

Lavi: FINE! BE THAT WAY! SEE IF I CARE! -totally cares-

Yu: -chugging down vodka-

Lavi: Yu…-sweatdrop- alright, i'll just do this my way…

Yu: What are you d- WAHH! -gets tackled to ground by Lavi, and the vodka flys across the room- My vodka…you killed it…

Lavi: What? It's impossible to kill something that's not even alive!

Yu: IT WAS SO ALIVE! AND YOU KILLED IT!

Lavi: Yu, it wasn't alive…it was vodka…vodka CAN'T be alive!

Yu: -somehow escaped Lavi and is now whispering comforting words to the "dead" vodka- It'll be alright, don't worry, you'll be alright…I won't let him touch you again, alright?

Lavi: -looks at Yu like he just lost it…cause he did-

Yu: -glares at Lavi- What the hell do you want, murder? Wanna kill Mr. Fluffles now too, HUH?

Lavi: Mr. Fluffes?

Yu: THAT'S MR. FLUFFLES. -points at a fuzzy sock on the floor-

Lavi: Uhm…you totally had to much…come on, time for bed. -begins dragging Yu down to his room-

Yu: NEVER! I MUST ESCAPE! -pulls out pokeball…which is really a toy. SHH. Yu doesn't know that.- PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!

Pokeball: -opens to reveal…A BIG EXPLOSION!-

Lavi: WHAT THE F-?

Yu: -escapes Lavi's grasp again, streaks, and starts running in circles-

Lavi: …maybe I should try some of that vodka…it IS making Yu act like that…

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Yu: We should celebrate! -starts going crazy-

Lavi: Yeah we should! Hmm how about we drink soda and eat pretzels? Wait, what are we celebrating?

Yu: Hahahah! How should I know? -turns on music and starts dancing-

Lavi: Yeah lets do it! Hahahahah! -starts dancing, cranks music, and eats pretzels- These pretzels are good!

Yu: -nom nom nom- Yeah! I love pretzels! -turns music louder-

Lavi: Yeah they're good! -nom nom nom- Ohh I wonder what the Pepsi tastes like...-drinks Pepsi- It's good! I think someone spiked it... WOOHOO! LETS PARTY -is now super drunk- I'M DRUNK! -falls over laughing-

Yu: YEAHHH! -falls down, rolls around in grass- THIS IS SOO FUNNN! LALALALALA! -singing lyrics super loudly-

Lavi: YEAH IT IS! -rolls around on the road from drunkness- -almost gets hit by a car- I'M DRUNK ON SPIKED SODA! LALalAaAALaLAA! -joins in singing and sings everything wrong and in different pitches...and really craply...- HAHAHAHAH!

Yu: -sings as loud as possible, pretty much screaming the lyrics out- YEAHHHH! WE'RE GONNA PARTY TILL MIDNIGHT!

Lavi: -sings even worse then before...is that even possible?- WE LIVE TO PARTY AND PARTY TO LIVE! WOOHOO! ...that makes no sense what-so-ever... WOOHOO!

Yu: YEAHHHHHH! PARTY, PARTYYYYY!

Neighbors: SHUT UP! 

Lavi And Yu: FUCK YOU! HAHAHAHA! 

Yu: -shoves pretzels into mouth, nomming away-

Lavi: Stupid neighbors! Were not gonna shut up just cuz u tell us to! -tosses pretzels in air for no reason what-so-ever- Aww...i wasted them...PARTY PARTY PARTY! WOOHOO BABY! WERE GONNA BLOW THE ROOF OFF THIS PLACE EVEN THOUGH WERE OUTSIDE! WE'RE THAT AWESOME!

Yu: HAHAHAH! -throws soda up, running through sprinklers- TAKE THAT, NEIGHBORS! HAHAHAHA! -shifts sprinklers to face neighbor's house- HAH! -starts running through sprinklers some more-

Lavi: HAHAH! STUPID NEIGHBORS! -turns music even louder and runs through the sprinklers, then slips on wet grass and falls flat on his face- Oww...that hurt...but i'm to drunk to care! WOOHOO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! EVEN THOUGH IT ALREADY DID! 

Neighbors: SHUT THE FUCK UP! 

Lavi And Yu: MAKE US! HAHAHAHAH -sprays neighbors with soda then runs for it- TAKE THAT, SUCKAS! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Yu: HAHAHAHAHA! WE CAN RUN FASTER THAN ANY OF YOU OLDIESSS! HAHA! -runs through road, sllipping and falling and starts laughing-

Lavi: HAHAHAH! WHAT HE SAID OLD GEEZERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! -runs on road, slips, falls, starts laughing like an idiot, rolls on ground, and starts crying from falling on his face earlier-

Yu: HAHAHAH! -starts laughing, pulls you up- HAHAHAHA! YOU OK? HAHAHAHA! -very drunk from soda- YIPPEEEEE! - turns volume to maximum loudnesssss!- MORE SODAAAA! -shakes it up and down, then sprays can on Lavi- YEAHHHHHHH!

Lavi: YEAH IM ALRIGHT! WOOHOO! -throws pretzels at Yu, then starts dancing like an idiot to the music- PARTY NOW PARTY LATER PARTY PAR- wait...wrong song. OH WELL! PARTY EVERY WHERE! -keeps singing to the song he was making up, as he danced in the sprinklers- WOOHOO! IM DRUNK!

Yu: WE'RE FUCKING AWESOMEEEEEE! -shakes soda, stabs everywhere, throws up into air- IT'S LIKE A MINI FIREWORKKKKKK! -eats pretzels, also dancing along- PARTY PARTYYYYY!

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Lenalee: …so it was you two that did that…

Lavi: Huh?

Lenalee: Do you happen to remember what neighbors you were yelling at?

Lavi: Uh, no I don't, I was to drunk to know who it was. Why?

Lenalee: Brother was really upset last night. Do you know why?

Lavi: No…why?

Lenalee: Komui and I were the neighbors!

Lavi: WHAT?

**A/N: This was ALSO based on one of me and Kawaii Bishyness's conversations, it's the conversation that we had, just edited up and added to ^.^ R&R**


End file.
